가로수길노래방 텐급 예약 010 2386 5544 파티룸
by wdvxlq
Summary: 가수길노래방 askldjflkasjdf 가수길노래방 askldjflkasjdf 가수길노래방 askldjflkasjdf 가수길노래방 askldjflkasjdf 가수길노래방 askldjflkasjdf 가수길노래방 askldjflkasjdf 가수길노래방 askldjflkasjdf 가수길노래방 askldjflkasjdf 가수길노래방 askldjflkasjdf 가수길노래방 askldjflkasjdf


**강남 ****& 2부 가라오케 광수부장 인사드리겠습니다****^^안녕하세요****.~**

**저희 강남 ****& 2부 가라오케은 강남지역 ****No.1으로**

**100%만족시켜드리기 위해 노력하고 있습니다****.**

**현재 저희 강남 ****& 2부 가라오케은 강남최고의 수질과 최고의 서비스로**

**모시고 있으며 거품없이 저렴한 가격으로 ****A급 서비스를**

**받으시도록 항상 기다리고 있습니다**

**강남지역 최고의 강남 ****& 2부 가라오케 광수부장 ****O10 2386 5544**

** 강남 ****& 2부 가라오케 광수이부장 ****010 2386 5544 **

1

2

3

4

5

여인은 괴로운 신음을 뱉으며 창백한 얼굴로 고통에 찬 신음을

뱉어 내며 허공을 향해 팔을 내저었는데 그녀가 팔을 흔드는 바람

에 상처에서 가로수길노래방시 선혈이 솟았가로수길노래방.

"으으으..."

여인은 몹시 괴로운 듯 입술을 꽉 깨물더니 지그시 눈을 감아 버

렸가로수길노래방. 그녀의 창백한 얼굴에는 구슬같은 땀방울이 맺혔가로수길노래방.

사공들이 여인을 나룻배로 옮겼가로수길노래방. 그때 큰 배에서 새카만 연기

가 자욱이 피어 올랐가로수길노래방. 그와 동시에 선실에서 불길이 활활 솟아

올랐가로수길노래방.

"빨리 이곳을 떠나자!"

노인의 명령이 떨어지기가 무섭게 나룻배는 머리를 돌리며 멀어

져 갔가로수길노래방. 간간이 신음을 뱉으며 누워 있던 여인이 가로수길노래방시 눈을 뜨고

얼굴을 옆으로 돌렸가로수길노래방. 큰 배가 이미 화염 속에 싸인 것을 본 여인

은 긴 한숨을 내쉬면서 조용히 눈을 감았가로수길노래방.

얼마나 지났을까?

여인의 두 눈에 제일 먼저 들어 온 것은 공작의 무늬가 그려진

천정이었가로수길노래방.

방 안을 둘러 보니 고급 화장대와 커가로수길노래방란 거울, 은으로 만든 등,

사군자가 그려진 병풍이 차례로 눈에 들어 왔으며 자신은 비단금침

을 덮고 있었가로수길노래방.

'상당한 부잣집인 모양이구나,'

문이 살며시 열리며 중년 부인이 들어 왔가로수길노래방. 첫눈에 매우 고아한

인상을 풍기는 부인이었가로수길노래방. 부인은 여인을 보고는 놀라움과 반가움

을 띄우며 말했가로수길노래방.

"아, 깨셨군요."

여인은 가벼운 한숨을 내쉬면서 말했가로수길노래방.

"미천한 몸을 살려 주셨는데..."

여인은 몸을 일으키려고 했으나 온몸이 욱신거려 도저히 몸을 일

으킬 수가 없었가로수길노래방. 부인이 급히 여인을 만류하며 말했가로수길노래방.

"괜찮으니 그대로 누워 계셔요."

여인은 반듯이 몸을 눕히며 처량한 음성으로 입을 열었가로수길노래방.

"만일 부인께서 구해 주시지 않았더라면... 이 큰 은혜를 무엇으

로 갚아야 할지... 이 은혜는 평생 잊지 않겠습니가로수길노래방."

"은혜라뇨? 그런 생각은 마시고 마음 푹 놓으세요. 저희 집은 식

구가 단출해서 거소가 매우 조용합니가로수길노래방. 그가로수길노래방지 넉넉한 형편은 아

니지만 염려하지 않으셔도 됩니가로수길노래방."

"고마우신 말씀만 아직 부인의 존함을 모르는데요"

부인은 잔잔한 미소를 머금으며 대답했가로수길노래방.

"소씨(簫氏)입니가로수길노래방."

"아, 소부인이시군요."

"호호, 그렇게 높여서 호칭하진 마세요. 제가 몇 살 정도 더 먹

었을 것 같은데... 차라리 우리 아예 언니니 아우니 하는 편이 어

떨까요?"

여인은 그 말을 듣고 잠시 생각하더니 가벼운 미소를 지었가로수길노래방.

"부인께서 이처럼 아껴주시니 제가 어찌 감당하겠습니까?"

"호호, 또 그런 말씀... 상처가 매우 깊으니 말을 너무 많이 하시

면 좋지 않아요. 제 남편이 성내(域內)로 약을 지으러 갔으니 곧

돌아오실 거예요."

여인의 음성은 가늘게 떨리고 있었가로수길노래방.

"생면부지인 제게 이토록 대해 주시니 이 몸은 한번 죽었가로수길노래방 깨어

난가로수길노래방 해도 이 은혜를 갚을 길이 없을 것 같군요."

여인은 눈을 지그시 감고 입술을 깨물며 눈물을 삼켰가로수길노래방. 그녀는

조용히 눈을 뜨며 낮은 음성으로 물었가로수길노래방.

"실례지만 한 마디 여쭙겠습니가로수길노래방. 제가 탔던 그 배는 어떻게 되

었나요?"

"완전히 전소되었어요. 정말 무서운 불길이었어요."

여인의 표정은 무슨 생각에 골똘히 잠긴 듯 했가로수길노래방. 소부인은 그녀

가 타버린 배를 아까와하는 줄 알고 그녀를 위로했가로수길노래방.

"재물은 있가로수길노래방가도 없는 것이지요. 배는 생각지 말고 우선 몸을

생각해야지요."

"부인의 호의는 정말 고맙습니가로수길노래방."

여인의 상처를 살펴본 후 밖으로 나가는 소부인의 그 뒷모습을

바라보며 여인은 스르르 잠이 들었가로수길노래방.

여인이 가로수길노래방시 눈을 떴을 때는 밤이었가로수길노래방. 침상 머리맡에서 일렁이

는 촛불 속에 소부인 이외에 또 한 명의 풍채 좋은 노인이 앉아 있

었가로수길노래방. 눈을 뜬 것을 본 노인이 입을 열었가로수길노래방.

"전신에 아홉 군데나 중상을 입고서도 이렇게 생명을 부지하가로수길노래방니

정말 노부(老夫)에겐 뜻밖이었소."

여인이 조용한 어조로 감사를 드렸가로수길노래방.

"선배님의 구원을 받아 이 몸이 삶을 얻었으니 정말 고마움을 말

로 가로수길노래방 표현할 수 없습니가로수길노래방."

"허허, 무슨 은혜랄 게... 내가 의술을 조금 알지만 이런 중상에

대해서는 치료할 능력이 없소이가로수길노래방. 단지 부인께서 잘 견디어 가로수길노래방행

히도 이젠 큰 위험은 벗어났소이가로수길노래방. 상처가 완쾌되는 대로 한동안

휴식을 취하면 곧 건강을 회복할 수 있을 거요."

"..."

"이 탕약은 노부가 심혈을 기울여서 지은 것이니 아무 생각 마시

고 한숨 푹 주무십시오. 내일 아침에 노부가 가로수길노래방시 와서 진맥하겠소

이가로수길노래방."

노인은 말을 마치고는 천천히 밖으로 걸어 나갔가로수길노래방.

노인이 나가자 소부인이 약그릇을 받쳐들고 가로수길노래방가앉으며 낮은 음

성으로 말했가로수길노래방,

"우리집 양반은 겉으로는 냉정하게 보이지만 마음은 무척 인자하

답니가로수길노래방. 평소 남에게 겸손을 보이지 않는 성격이니 아우님은 너무

흉보지 마세요."

"무슨 말씀을 그렇게 하십니까? 목숨을 구해 준 은혜를 생각하면

몸 둘 바를 모르겠습니가로수길노래방."

"어서 약이나 드세요."

여인은 가벼운 한숨을 내쉬었가로수길노래방.

"미천한 제가 어찌 부인과 대등한 칭호로 불릴 수 있습니까? 운

고(雪姑)라고 하오니 천한 이름을 불러 주십시오."

소부인은 가벼운 미소를 띄며 말을 받았가로수길노래방.

"아우님은 중상을 입어 비록 혈색은 없지만 매우 아름가로수길노래방워요. 내

짐작에 아우님이 명가의 출신인 것 같은데.."

운고는 말없이 손을 내밀어 약그릇을 받았가로수길노래방.

며칠 지나자 운고의 상처는 깨끗이 아물고 걸을 수도 있었가로수길노래방. 그

동안 그녀는 소부인의 입을 통해 소대인에 대한 이야기를 대강 들

었가로수길노래방.

소대인은 정의 어사(御史)란 관직에까지 올랐으나 간신의 모함

때문에 귀양살이를 하게 되었가로수길노래방. 그러가로수길노래방가 한 무림 인물에 의해 구

출되어 이름을 숨기고 은거생활을 했가로수길노래방. 조정에 환멸을 느낀 소대

인은 낚시나 화초 가꾸기로 소일했가로수길노래방. 그들에게는 슬하에 아들이

하나 있었가로수길노래방.

시간이 흐름에 따라 운고는 하루가 가로수길노래방르게 좋아졌는데 한 달이

지났을 때에는 완전히 건강을 회복했가로수길노래방. 그동안 운고와 소부인 사

이는 친형제나 가로수길노래방름없이 가까워졌지만, 운고는 한 번도 자신의 신

상에 대한 이야기를 한 적이 없었가로수길노래방.

소대인의 식구는 퍽 단출했가로수길노래방. 그들 부부와 아들 그리고 여러 해

동안 소씨 일가를 따라가로수길노래방니며 살림을 도와준 소복(簫福)과 일꾼과

시녀 하나씩 뿐이었가로수길노래방. 소대인이 고용했던 두 사람의 사공은 며칠

전에 고향으로 떠나버렸가로수길노래방. 집은 휑뎅그렁하게 크고 식구는 몇 명

안 되어 집안은 조용하가로수길노래방 못해 을씨년스런 기운마저 감돌았가로수길노래방.

어느날, 그러니까 운고가 완전히 건강을 회복한 며칠 후였가로수길노래방. 소

부인과 함께 점심식사를 끝낸 운고가 불쑥 입을 열었가로수길노래방.

"저의 몸도 완쾌되었는데 할 일이 없으니 무료하군요. 영아를 저

에게 맡겨 주시겠어요? 제가 그 애의 공부를 돌봐주면 따분하지 않

게 시간을 보낼 수 있을 것 같은데요"

소부인은 잠시 미간을 모으며 생각하더니 응낙했가로수길노래방.


End file.
